1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Inventions of various types have been disclosed in which laser light is utilized as the light source for a projector. The merit of using laser light as the light source for a projector is that it becomes possible to perform projection with a great degree of focusing freedom, since it is possible to obtain very large focusing depth. On the other hand, the demerit of using laser light as the light source for a projector is that speckle noise occurs, and sometimes this exerts a negative influence upon the projected image.
In the past, there was a method of projection, including vibrating a holographic recording medium, increasing the diameter of a ray bundle of laser light that is incident upon this holographic recording medium, irradiating the reproduced hologram optical image upon a light modulation element, and projecting the resulting image. With this method, speckle noise is almost perfectly eliminated, due to the fact that the holographic recording medium is vibrated, and due to the fact that the projection numerical aperture is made larger by increasing the diameter of the laser light ray bundle. It should be noted that, there was no disclosure regarding the position of the entrance pupil of the projection optical system (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Publication 2010-197916).